


You're Adorable, You Know That? (Tentoo x Rose)

by thedoctorofsteel



Series: Tumblr Sentence Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorofsteel/pseuds/thedoctorofsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic based on the prompt "You're adorable, you know that?" and the pairing "Tentoo x Rose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Adorable, You Know That? (Tentoo x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> The bonus fic at the bottom is because KTrose jokingly said the pairing was us two.

The Doctor rolled onto his back and dabbed at his nose. “Gah! Rose! My nose is leaking! Why is my nose leaking?”  
Rose rolled over to face him, her hair a messy halo of bed head and her eyes barely open. “Hmm?”  
He sat up but quickly laid back down. “And my head is all fuzzy. Rose, I think this new body is malfunctioning. Something's gone wrong with the metacrisis!”  
Rose burst into laughter and rolled back onto her back.  
“Rose, this is not funny!”  
Rose finally stifled her laughs enough to answer. “Nothing has gone wrong with the metacrisis. You're fine. You just have a cold.”   
“A cold? I don't get colds. How could I have a cold?”  
Rose propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side while she looked at him. “You're human now. Human's get colds. You'll just have to learn to live with it.”  
He rubbed at his eyes with his fists and sniffed. “I can't have a cold. I have things to do. Important things. Rose, do something!”  
Rose rolled her eyes as she slid out of bed. “I'll get you something for it.”   
She went to the kitchen and made him a cuppa then grabbed some cold medicine from the cupboard by their fridge. She shuffled back into their room with a yawn. When she opened her eyes after she finished yawning she saw him sitting up with a blanket pulled right up to his rosey red nose. She paused in the doorway and leaned against the frame, a soft smile tugging at her lips.  
“You're adorable, you know that?”  
The Doctor huffed and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “No I'm not.” He sniffed. “I'm sick.”  
Rose chuckled then walked over to him and gave him the tea and pills. “Aww, muffin. I'm sure you'll survive.” She ruffled his hair then turned to get ready for work. They couldn't both take a sick day. 

Bonus:  
Steel walked into the living room to see a beautifully constructed blanket fort. She silently crept over to it and pulled up the edge of the blanket that acted as a door. Inside there was a pile of pillows in front of a television.   
KT was lying across half of the pillows with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, a box of Tim Tams, and a smile on her face. “Tim Tam slam?”  
Steel grinned with her head still sideways to see into the fort. “You're adorable, you know that?”  
She crawled in and settled down as they shared their snack and watched a David Tennant marathon.


End file.
